


Time Lost

by OBFreak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, What may have been, fake death, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBFreak/pseuds/OBFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Riechenbach video</p><p>This is the story of what happened to both Sherlock and John after the faked suicide. How they coped and what happened to them in that missing time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Hans Zimmerman  
> Clips: Sherlock, season 1 and 2
> 
> Sherlock clips:  
> Inseperable  
> The Last Enemy  
> Van Gough Painted with Words  
> Wreakers
> 
> John Clips:  
> Who do you think you are  
> Boy meets girl
> 
> I think that was all of them... :/

**Author's Note:**

> The quality and timing got a little lost in uploading :/


End file.
